


Kim Jongin's Child

by alleyanado



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyanado/pseuds/alleyanado
Summary: Nais ni Kyungsoo na magkaroon ng anak upang magamot ang sugatan niyang puso.





	1. prologo

Si Kyungsoo ang bunsong anak ng mag-asawang Joonmyeon at Yixing na kasali sa tanyag na Love Legend ng probinsiya ng Ohteehtwelb.

Siya ang pinakahuli sa apat na magkakapatid na nagmahal noon sa apat na tagapagmana ng pamilya Wu.

Ang tatlo niyang kapatid na sina Minseok, Luhan at Baekhyun ay kasal na sa naunang tatlong tagapagmana ng mga Wu na sina Chen, Sehun at Chanyeol,

Ang natitirang binata na siyang minahal ni Kyungsoo ay si Jongin.

Si Jongin na umiiwas sa kanya dahil sa takot ng rich playboy na ito na matulad sa tatlo niyang kapatid na bumagsak at sumuko sa ganda at pag-ibig ng mga Zhang.

Para maisalba ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang natitirang pride, ninais niyang magtrabaho bilang singer sa bansang Maleivouge para makalimutan si Jongin.

Dahil sa matinding kalungkutan sa kabila ng tagumpay, ginusto ni Kyungsoo na magkaroon ng isang anak sa isang taong ayaw niyang makilala.

Umuwi siya sa Ohteehtwelb na buntis na. Pero ang hindi niya maintindihan ay kung bakit habang nagdadalang tao siya ay nagpupumulit si Jongin na alagaan siya.

Natatakot tuloy siya,

Si Jongin ba ang ama ng batang dinadala niya?

Si Jongin ba ang babymaker na nakipagyadong sa kanya noon sa Maleivouge habang may takip ang kanyang mga mata?


	2. una

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MXM at MPREG. Huwag basahin kung hindi bukas ang kaisipan sa mga bagay na nabanggit. Salamat.

 

+++

 

Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay lubhang naging napakahaba ng araw niya ngayon.

Pagod na pagod siya. Mag-isa niya kasing mina-manage ang isa sa marami at malalaking restaurant ng kaniyang pamilya pansamantala. Bagaman mahirap ang kanyang trabaho, hindi niya magawang humingi ng tulong sa kanyang tatlo pang mga nakakatandang kapatid na sina Luhan, Baekhyun at Minseok. Alam niya kasing abala rin ang mga ito sa mga buhay nila ngayon, lalo pa't may mga asawa na ang mga ito.

At isa pa, wala rin naman siyang mga kaibigang mahihingian ng tulong. Limitado lang kasi ang kanyang social life. It's his choice. Piling pili lang ang mga nagiging kaibigan niya. Hindi siya katulad ng kanyang mga kapatid na friendly at open sa ibang tao.

Likas na sa kanya ang pagiging palaiwas sa mga tao. Ang dami-daming nagkakagusto at gustong manligaw sa kanya kaso ni isa, wala siyang natipuhan at nagustuhan.

Isa lang naman talaga kasi ang nilalaman ng puso niya. Iyon at walang iba kundi si Jongin.

Si Jongin ang isa sa tagapagmana ng pamilya Wu. Siya rin ang ikatlong kapatid ng mga asawa kanyang mga kapatid. Kilala siya sa pagiging notorious playboy at pagiging bad boy pero kahit ganoon ito ay talagang gustung-gusto siya ni Kyungsoo.

Dahil nga parang iisang pamilya na ang mga Zhang at Wu, may mga okasyong sabay nagdiriwang ang dalawang pamilya. Inaasahan niyang makikita niya si Jongin pero tila lagi siyang minamalas, lagi itong hindi dumadalo sa mga pang-pamilyang okasyon. Hindi pinupuntahan ng binata ang mga lugar kung saan posibleng naroroon siya. Hirdi rin ito dumadalo sa mga okasyong pwede n'yang daluhan. Kung hindi sakit ay business trips ang palaging dahilan ni Jongin.

Natural, masakit na masakit ito sa parte ni Kyungsoo. Ikaw ba naman ang iwasan ng taong gustung-gusto mo?

 

+++

 

KYUNGSOO

 

Nai-imagine ko ang mukha ni Jongin na takot na takot sa akin. Siguro halos mangisay sa nerbyos sa takot si Jongin kapag naririnig ang pangalan ko. Balita ko pa nga halos hindi niya na rin kausapin sina Sehun, Chanyeol at Jongdae.

Alam ko naman kung bakit. Natural, dahil pa rin sa akin. Takot siyang dumikit sa mga taong alam niyang may kaugnayan sa akin at sa mga kapatid ko.

Naiinsulto at nasasaktan ako. Dahil sa kagustuhan ko na patunayan sa kanya na wala akong intensyong maghabol sa kanya, tinanggap ko ang offer sa akin ng isang talent agency na nakabase sa bansang Maleivouge.

Personal akong nakipagkita sa isang agent ng talent agency na sa bayan. Nakipagkilala ako sa kanya. Sa tingin ko naman mabait at saka disente ito kaya hindi na ako nag-alala na makipagkaibigan.

Ipinakita nito ang mga dokumento at katibayan na talagang connected siya sa kilalang talent agency sa Maleivouge. Ang mga hawak na talents ng naturang talent agency ay mula sa mga rock bands hanggang sa mga sikat na fashion models.

Inaalok ako ni Mr. Jah Cole na iti-train n'ya raw ako sa Maleivouge bilang singer. Maganda ang offer at saka malaki yung kita kaya tinanggap ko.

Kapag wala na ako rito sa Ohteehtwelb, para ko na ring naipamukha kay Jongin na hindi ako naghahabol sa kanya kaya hindi niya na kailangan pang magtago sa akin.

Buo na ang loob ko! Hindi na ako magmumukhang tanga at kawawa. Ako ang lalayo.

Bago ako pumirma ng kontrata sa opisina ni Mr. Jah Cole ay ipinaalam ko muna ito sa aking pamilya. Noong una ayaw nila akong payagan dahil baka raw mapahamak ako roon pero hindi nagtagal ay naintindihan na rin naman nila ako kaya hinayaan na nila akong magdesisyon para sa sarili ko.

Natatakot ako at kinakabahan. Iniisip ko paano nga kung mapahamak ako habang nasa Maleivouge ako. Makaya ko kayang mamuhay doon ng mag-isa? Bagaman puno ng pag-alala at pag-aalinlangan, ang idiniin ko na lang sa sarili ko ay kailangan kong lumayo para isalba ang pride ko, na kailangan kong umalis dito sa Ohteehtwelb para wakasan na yung man-chaser na imahe ko sa utak ni Jongin.

Dahil na rin kilala ang pamilya namin at ang pamilya ng Wu rito sa Ohteehtwelb bilang mga makapangyarihan at mayamang angkan kaya halos lahat ng tao rito ay nakatuon sa Love Legend ng aming mga pamilya at nga mga Wu. Maging ang mga bata at nagbabataan rito sa aming probinsya ay nag-aabang kung magkakatuluyan ba kami ni Jongin o hindi.

Sa Maleivouge, ibubuhos ko ang aking panahon at sipag. Confident naman ako na kaya kong makipagsabayan (at mahigitan) sa mga singer sa bansang yuon. Ang mga dalaga ng pamilya Zhang ay hindi kailanman mapag-dadaigan kapag pagandahan at kantahan ang usapan.

Naging madamdamin ang pag-alis ko. Bagaman kasi pinayagan na ako ni Mommy Joonmyeon at Daddy Yixing na mangibang-bansa, ayaw naman akong paalisin ng mga kapatid ko.

Noong araw ng aking pag-alis, mahigpit ang yakap sa akin ng mga kapatid ko. Halos nga ayaw na akong bitawan nina Luhan, Baekhyun at Minseok .

"Kyungie, 'wag ka na lang umalis? Paano kung may mangyaring masama sa'yo roon?" Tanong sa akin ni Minseok hyung na mahigpit pa rin ang pagkakakapit sa aking braso.

"Paano kung masagasaan ka roon? Ma-hit and run?! Hindi pwede 'yun Kyungie!" Sabat naman ni Luhan hyung na halos basang basa na ang mukha dahil sa luha at sipon.

"Oh sa'yo na lang 'tong eyeliner ko," Utas ni Baekhyun atsaka iniabot sa akin ang kanyang magical eyeliner, "Pwede rin yang pang self-defense Bebe Kyungie ko. Limited edition lang yan kaya ingatan mo yan ha." 

Ang hirap naman ng ganito. Ayaw ko silang makitang umiiyak, parang ayaw ko nang umalis kapag ganito sila.

"Tama na nga 'yan." Rinig kong saway ni Daddy Yixing kaya napatingin kami rito, "Lahat kayo ay mahal ko, pero ni isa wala akong pinayuhang huwag makipagsapalaran sa ibang lugar. Paano n'yo matitikman nang lubos ang buhay kung may pipigil sa inyo? May tiwala ako sayo Kyungsoo, Alam kong hindi ka gagawa ng ikakapahamak mo diba?"

Binitawan na ako ng tatlo kong mga kapatid. Agad naman akong nilapitan ni Mommy Joonmyeon at nginitian. Hawak hawak n'ya ang kamay ko. "Kung minsan ang isang tao ay kailangang lumayo para matanto ng kanyang iniwanan na siya pala ay mahalaga."

Makahulugan ang sinabi sa akin ni Mommy Suho pero hindi ko na iyon pinagkaisipan pa. Gagawin ko ito para sa sarili ko.

Hindi pa rin matanggap ng mga kapatid ko ang pag-alis ko pero hinayaan na rin lang nila ako. Nangako ako sa kanila na laging tatawag sa kanila. At kapag nagkaproblema, dapat alam nila.

Ito na ang simula ng bagong yugto ng buhay ko. Sa pag-alis ko sa Ohteehtwelb, iiwanan ko na rito ang pagmamahal kong inalay kay Jongin. I was born alone, I can handle myself just fine. 

 

+++

To be continued


End file.
